Electric Light Love
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A bonus story to Best Wishes Revised. A depressed Elesa runs into a down and out Skyla while coming back from work. As the two try to comfort one another, hidden desires emerge and soon their relationship grows into something much more. Oneshot. Rated M for good reason.


**Introduction:** This story is an idea I've had for quite a few months now. In fact one of the reasons why I've been working on _Best Wishes Revised_ so hard lately is to get to the point where I could do this story. The idea sort of came to me when I saw a lot of fan art pictures of Elesa and Skyla as a couple. And being the fan of the Yuri genre that I am I decided to go with the idea. So submitted for your approval, here's a little oneshot that tells another part of Best Wishes Revised.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Electric Light Love

Elesa walked into her dressing room and slumped into her chair with a heavy sight. It had been an excruciatingly long fashion show. One of those shows where just about everything seemed to go wrong backstage. But at least it was over. Elesa had been finding it hard to go out on that catwalk recently. Then of course there were the numerous photo shoots. But she did it all anyway, for she was the biggest super model in Unova. Plus it provided a much needed distraction from her other job as the leader of the Nimbasa City Gym. Things hadn't been going very well for her as gym leader lately.

It all started a little over a month ago when two new challengers came to the gym. One was a young man named Ash, who had come all the way from the Kanto Region and had a very dazzling Pikachu with him, along with a rather impressive Lucario. The other was a somewhat charming yet air headed girl named Bianca. It was her battle with Bianca that probably started most of the trouble. Bianca's overprotective father had come to the gym to drag her back home. And of course Bianca didn't want to go. It was then that Elesa suggested a little wager where Bianca didn't have to go back home if she won her gym battle.

Unfortunately Bianca ended up losing the gym battle. Elesa felt the utmost sympathy for her of course, but a bet was a bet. It seemed though that that one little gym battle was just the beginning. A few days later, Elesa had her gym battle with Ash. And Ash had simply wiped the floor with her using a Golurk. Then Bianca showed up again. Apparently she still refused to go back home with her father even after losing the bet. This time though Bianca had a friend with her, some crazy masked girl who called herself Noir Mask. In a bizarre twist, Elesa ended up joining forces with Bianca's father in a double battle. They were both creamed.

Since those battles Elesa had been on a losing streak at her gym. It seemed like she hadn't been able to shine like she usually did. Elesa was stirred from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She sighed again and got up to answer. On the other side was a man carrying an armload of various packages, letters, and a few flowers.

"These just came for you Ms. Elesa." The man informed her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just set them on the table there." Elesa told him as she pointed to the table at the side of the door.

After delivering the packages the man quickly left. Elesa sighed yet again as she looked at the pile of gifts that had come for her. Many of them were from her army of male admirers. That was one of the downsides of her job as a model. She had all those men chasing after her. And the fact was she wasn't interested in men at all. Quite the contrary, she was interested in other women. One of the perks of modeling job in fact was being able to look gorgeous coworkers most of the day. But the blond model kept that aspect of herself under her hat. She was something of a celebrity after all, and she wasn't sure if she could deal with the scandal if it ever came out. Besides, there was only one girl that she really loved.

At that thought, Elesa turned back to her dressing room mirror to look at the picture stuck into the frame. It was of her at about eight years old. With Elesa in the picture was another girl about the same age with reddish brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. This girl was Skyla, and she was perhaps Elesa's closest friend. They met when they were about five or six and instantly hit it off. But then when Skyla was ten her parents died in an accident and she had to go live with her grandfather in Mistralton City.

Elesa was quite sad when Skyla moved away. But they both managed to stay in touch. Elesa would even visit Skyla in Mistralton City when she was able. She couldn't place her finger on just when she had fallen in love with Skyla, but she was. Elesa could not deny that. But of course she had yet to work up the nerve to tell her. Eventually Skyla had become the leader of the Mistralton City Gym, but it had been over a month since Elesa had heard from her. And it had Elesa very worried.

The blond model put aside her thoughts of the missing Skyla for the moment and turned her attention back to the pile of gifts that had come from her. Many of them had come from Emmet, one of the masters of the Nimbasa Subway. Emmet and his brother Ingo were both very old friends of Elesa's, but Elesa could not stand the way Emmet chased after her. Though somehow she put up with it. Out of all the items in the pile, there was one small package that caught her attention. She picked it up and found that it was from Andre Dantes, a friend of hers from Lilycove City in the Hoenn Region.

Andre was perhaps the most tolerable of Elesa's male admirers. He was quite charming and had an eye for fashion. Quite simply, Andre was just one of those people who others liked to be around. He was the life of the party. Elesa unwrapped the package to find a wooden box with a small note.

_'Caught this while on safari with my uncle and thought of you.'_ The note read.

Elesa opened the box to find a Pokeball inside. The top of the Pokeball was green and brown in a sort of camouflage pattern. The blond model threw out the ball to send out whatever was inside. The Pokemon that emerged was a yellow rodent-like creature with long pointed ears with back tips and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. It had large red circles on its cheeks. Elesa immediately recognized what the Pokemon was.

"Pikachu." The rodent greeted. Elesa noticed that the Pikachu had a V-shaped wedge in the end of its tail, indicating it was female.

"You are a cute one. I think my Emolga might become jealous." Elesa told Pikachu. "Let me get changed and we'll be out of here."

After changing into a yellow blazer with a white blouse and tight black jeans, Elesa headed out the door with Pikachu on her shoulder. As she was about to turn the corner, Elesa glanced and saw sitting on a bench across the street a very familiar young woman with tan skin and reddish brown hair. The blond model instantly recognized the girl as Skyla. There was a Pokemon with Skyla. It was a small blue dinosaur-like creature that stood on two legs. It took Elesa a moment to recognize the Pokemon as a Bagon, a Dragon-type Pokemon from the Hoenn Region.

Immediately Elesa rushed over to the other side of the street, just narrowly avoiding being hit by a passing car. As she got closer she saw that Skyla's appearance had changed. Her outfit consisted of a dirty white tank top that revealed her midriff and a pair of dirty and dust-covered baggy grey jeans and dirty black boots. The propeller-shaped ornament that she usually wore in her hair was gone, causing a lock of hair to obscure her right eye. Skyla had white tape wrapped around her hands as if to protect them while using some sort of heavy tool.

"Hey there." Elesa greeted, causing Skyla to look up. Elesa became a little more worried when she saw the sad expression on Skyla's face.

"Hi Elesa." Skyla greeted in a defeated tone.

"I haven't heard from you for so long." Elesa told her as she sat down next to her on the bench. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Oh, I've been working at the Twist Mountain Mine for the last month or so." Skyla explained. "It's a long story but, uh, the bottom line is… I screwed up." At this point Skyla broke down in tears. "I'm a failure as a gym leader."

"Hey now. It can't be that bad." Elesa assured as she took Skyla's hand. "Now what happened exactly?"

"Well…" Skyla began with a sniff as she calmed down a little. "When I started out as a gym leader things were okay. I was so good at battling that hardly any challenger could beat me. But then I started getting more and more challengers that I hardly had any time to fly any of my planes. So… I came up with this idea where I'd hand out badges just by seeing a challenger's Pokemon and judging if they could beat mine based on their type. Then I'd hand out a badge based on the result. That way I had more time to fly."

"Okay…. That was wrong," Elesa admitted, "but I can understand why you did it. So what happened that made you leave the gym?"

"One day I got this challenger who came all the way from Kanto." Skyla continued. "He didn't just wipe the floor with me Elesa, he humiliated me. He showed me how worthless I was both as a gym leader and as a Pokemon Trainer. I couldn't stay at the gym anymore after that so I left."

"This trainer you fought. Was his name Ash Ketchum?" Elesa asked.

"That's right." Skyla confirmed. "Wait, did you fight him too?"

At that moment Elesa wanted to go hunt down Ash and murder him for making Skyla so miserable. But she knew that chances were Ash would wipe the floor with her again. Plus Skyla needed her just to be there more.

"Yeah, I fought Ash a while ago." Elesa revealed. "You shouldn't feel too bad about losing to him. He's a powerful trainer. He crushed me in less than five minutes. So, uh, why'd you come back here after working at that mine?"

"I had nowhere else to go." Skyla answered. "There's no way I can go back to Mistralton City right now."

"Well you're welcome to stay at my place for as long as you like." Elesa assured her.

"Oh thank you Elesa." A grateful Skyla replied as she suddenly hugged her. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Uh, no problem." Elesa replied with a nervous expression.

Skyla hugging Elesa like that was just a little too much for the blond model. Elesa was turned on. The most beautiful girl in the world did have her arms around her after all. And it seemed that Skyla's time working in the mine had done wonders for her. Her abs had become toned and her arms more muscular, making Skyla look more athletic. Then of course there was Skyla's chest, her large bountiful chest that was at that moment pressing against Elesa's own. And Elesa could tell earlier that Skyla wasn't wearing a bra.

Desperately Elesa looked around for some sort of distraction before she did something stupid that she would regret for the rest of her life. She then noticed that her Pikachu had since hopped off of her shoulder and was talking to Skyla's Bagon. An idea popped into the lithe model's head.

"Say, where did you get that Bagon?" Elesa asked.

"Huh? Oh, I made a stop over in the Village of the Dragons after leaving Mistralton City." Skyla explained as she pulled away. "I was hoping to talk to my friend Iris. You know, that girl who works at the Opelucid City Gym? She wasn't there though. But the village elder gave me an egg that hatched into my little friend there. Don't know why she bothered though. I know Bagon deserves a way better trainer than me."

"Hey now, don't get down on yourself like that." Elesa told her. "I've got an idea. Why don't you and Bagon have a battle with me and my new Pikachu?"

"I guess we could do that." Skyla reluctantly agreed.

In moments the two gym leaders and their Pokemon went to a nearby park. There was no one else around as they took their positions for battle.

"Okay Pikachu, zap Bagon with Thunder Shock!" Elesa commanded.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Skyla ordered.

Pikachu cried out and hit Bagon with a small bolt of yellow electricity. The young dragon quickly recovered and lowered its head. The three thick grey ridges on the top of its head began to glow with a pink light. Bagon charged at Pikachu and rammed her with enough force to send her back five feet.

"Fight back with Quick Attack!" Elesa ordered.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Skyla commanded.

Pikachu recovered and dashed at Bagon on all fours. The electric rodent vanished for a moment before reappearing behind Bagon and hitting it with a roundhouse kick. The young dragon recovered and hit Pikachu with a stream of green flames breathed from its mouth. When the attack ended, Pikachu seemed to have trouble moving.

"Oh no! She's paralyzed!" Elesa quickly realized.

"Finish it Bagon!" Skyla commanded. "Hydro Pump!"

Before Pikachu could recover from the last attack, Bagon sprayed her with a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious.

"You did a good job. Rest now." Elesa told Pikachu as she called it back to her ball. "You did a great job in that battle too Skyla."

"You didn't just let me win that battle, did you?" Skyla asked.

"C'mon Sky, you know me better than that." Elesa replied after walking over and putting her hand on Skyla's shoulder. "Though I have been on a losing streak ever since my own battle with Ash. But you really are a good trainer."

Suddenly Bagon began to glow with a white light and transform. When the light cleared, the young dragon became larger and had gone on all fours. A bony grey pupa-like shell with two holes in the front and back had covered its body. The dragon's yellow eyes were visible through the front hole. Its four legs had turned grey and had red patches on the inside.

"Bagon evolved into Shelgon." An amazed Skyla observed.

"See? Now that wouldn't have happened if you were a bad trainer." Elesa pointed out. "Now c'mon. Let's get back to my place."

"Okay." Skyla agreed as a small smile came to her face. "I could really use a bath actually."

* * *

After getting to Elesa's large penthouse apartment Skyla went to go take her bath. Elesa left her to go take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center then went to go for a walk. She needed to go clear her head for bit. It was killing Elesa that she couldn't comfort Skyla the way she wanted. Elesa was debating with herself on whether or not she should tell Skyla how she really felt about her. The worst-case scenario was that Skyla would reject her and never want to see her again.

But as the two of them were going to be living together for a while, Elesa felt that she had to just take the risk and tell Skyla how she felt. Otherwise she would go nuts. After returning from her walk, which had taken about half an hour, Elesa went back to her room to speak to Skyla. What the blond model found when she walked into the room was full frontal view of a completely nude Skyla holding a yellow towel behind her back. The site of her naked athletic body was simply magnificent. Elesa quickly turned around to hide her massive nosebleed.

"Oh, sorry Elesa. I just got out of the bath." Skyla explained.

"Uh, d-don't worry about it." Elesa assured her as she grabbed a tissue to wipe away the blood, not once turning around. "Sky, I think we need to have a talk."

"About what?" Skyla asked.

"Well…" Elesa began. "We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah." Skyla agreed.

"And I was pretty broken up when you moved away." Elesa continued.

"I was pretty broken up too." Skyla revealed.

"Yeah. But what I'm trying to tell you Sky is that…" Elesa tried to say, but before she could finish a still nude Skyla suddenly turned her around and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Elesa's heart began to race and her body felt as if it were on fire. After a moment Skyla broke away and Elesa's brain was trying to process what just happened.

"S-Sorry." An embarrassed-looking Skyla told her, as she looked away, her face turning a deep shade of red. "It's just that… well… you remember that swimsuit catalog you modeled for a few years ago?"

"Um, yeah." Elesa replied as she recalled one of her earliest modeling jobs. "You, uh, you told me you thought that it turned out great."

"Yeah, I did." Skyla confirmed. "In fact… I thought you looked really hot."

"Oh…" Elesa replied as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"The thing is I've sort of got a crush on you. In fact… I think I'm in love with you." Skyla admitted. "But I'd understand if you thought that was weird. I mean…"

Before Skyla could finish Elesa kissed on the lips just as she had done earlier. When Elesa pulled away Skyla was left completely stunned.

"I'm in love with you too." Elesa revealed. "In fact I was just coming in here to tell you that."

"Oh…" was Skyla's only reply.

After a moment both women began to laugh about the whole thing. But the laughter did not last long and soon they were locked in another kiss. This time the kiss lasted much longer and before they knew it their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. As the kiss grew deeper and hotter, Skyla removed Elesa's blazer, letting it drop to the floor. After that, the redhead began to pull up the model's blouse.

"Sky?" Elesa managed to speak.

"Yeah?" Skyla asked.

"Maybe we should stop now." Elesa suggested.

"Why?" she asked.

Elesa could not come up with a decent answer to that question. She was far past the point of no return anyway. Soon Elesa was down to her black lace bra and Skyla pushed her against the bookcase they were standing next to. Elesa's hand grazed the stereo on one of the shelves, turning it on. Skyla was startled when the room was suddenly filled by the loud heavy beat of a techno rhythm.

"What the heck is that?" Skyla asked.

"Oh. I like to work out to this music." Elesa explained. "I can turn it off if you like."

"Actually I kinda like it." Skyla replied.

"…How about this then?" Elesa asked with a mischievous smile as she reached over to a nearby switch on the wall. Suddenly the normal lighting of the room was replaced by a blue strobe light.

"What do you use this for?" Skyla asked with a small laugh.

"It was just here when I moved into the place." Elesa explained with a shrug. "I thought it'd add to the atmosphere."

"I see." Skyla replied before once again becoming locked in a passionate kiss.

Before long, Elesa was completely nude, save for the silver headphones with the long black cords that she always wore. Somehow the two ladies found themselves before the large bed in Elesa's room, which happened to be in front of a full-length mirror. Suddenly a wicked idea came to Elesa's head. She turned Skyla around so that she was facing the mirror and began to massage her breasts, causing the redhead to moan softly with delight. After a few moments Elesa's hand reached down and she pushed two fingers into her lover, thrusting in and out. Then after a few glorious minutes Skyla climaxed.

Elesa was mesmerized by Skyla's expression as she came down from her high. After catching her breath, Skyla turned around in Elesa's arms and pushed down onto the bed. Skyla got on top of her and began planting fiery kisses down the length of her body before finally reaching her opening. Elesa gasped and her back arched as Skyla's tongue entered her. Her hands clutched the sheets hard as she was taken to the heights of ecstasy. At last she climaxed crying out Skyla's name at the top of her lungs.

As Elesa caught her breath, Skyla climbed back up the length of her body and planted a kiss on her lips. The redhead then grabbed Elesa's leg and after a little repositioning Skyla began to thrust her waist into Elesa. Soon it seemed that Skyla's pace was in sync with both the beat of the music thumping through the room and the flash of the strobe light. After what seemed like an eternity they both hit a hard climax at the same moment. An exhausted Skyla collapsed on top of Elesa.

With the last of her strength, Elesa reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small remote. With the click of just two buttons the strobe light was replaced by a normal soft dim lighting and the music from the stereo changed to the sound of a soft babbling brook. Elesa then pulled the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around Skyla. She kissed her on the forehead before both of them drifted off to sleep.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have no clue where I got the idea to put in techno music and a strobe light, but it just seemed to fit. For those not familiar with my other Pokemon stories there were a couple of my OCs that were mentioned in this story. The first was Noir Mask, an elite Team Rocket agent that sort of took on a life of her own. The other was Andre Dantes, who actually has a connection to Noir Mask. Anyway, I hope those of you reading enjoyed this little tale. And if you've yet to read _Best Wishes Revised_, I hope this story has gotten you interested.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
